In certain situations, there is need for a tamper-proof screw for securing a panel door in a closed position such that only authorized personnel can gain access. In this respect, such a tamper-proof screw requires a design such that torque cannot be transferred to the screw by conventional tools such as pliers, wrenches, screw drivers of various types, and the like. On the other hand, the structure of the screw should not be so complicated that it cannot easily be removed and reinserted by special tools available only to those authorized to gain entry.